Paddles for propelling small boats or vessels have been known for many years. Such devices have consisted of a flattened blade portion, an elongated shaft, usually integral with the blade, and a grip (hereinafter a "palm grip") on the end of the shaft opposite the blade. The paddle is usually made of some suitably rigid material such as wood, aluminum, plastic or the like. Light weight and strength to resist the forces imposed upon it are important considerations in the manufacture of paddles.
In using a paddle, it is grasped with one hand on the shaft and the other hand upon the palm grip. The paddle is dipped into the water along side of the boat and at a point in front of the user. The paddle is then pulled toward the user by the shaft portion while pressure in the opposite direction is applied to the palm grip. As the paddle is thus moved through the water, an opposite force acting through the body of the user is applied to the boat causing it to move forward through the water. It is also necessary to guide the path of the paddle as it is being pulled in order to keep the boat on course, since paddling on one side of the boat will cause it to turn. A preferred stroke in paddling to accomplish this correction is known as "J" ing or a "J" stroke.
As even experienced paddlers will recall, prolonged paddling with conventional paddles is not only very tiring, but likely to cause blistering of the skin, particularly in the area between the thumb and forefinger. One of the principal reasons for paddling discomfort is the fact that almost all of the force applied to the paddle shaft is transmitted by only two fingers (the fore and index fingers) and in an awkward and loose gripping position. In addition, the paddle has to be given a rotating motion about its longitudinal axis and therefore across the skin of the hand. The result is a gradual loss of efficiency of the paddling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handle for attachment to a paddle shaft which will overcome the shortcomings of the conventional paddle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for a paddle which will improve the performance of both the novice and expert paddler.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handle for a paddle which does not substantially increase the weight of the paddle, is interchangeable with a wide variety of paddles and is comfortable to use from the standpoint of human engineering.